Actions and Consequences Part one
by weepingelm
Summary: An alternative ending to season 5. It follows on from when Merlin calls Kalgarrah to take Arthur to the Isle of Avalon. Gwaine and Percival did not go chasing after Morgana so Gwaine is still alive.


ACTIONS AND CONSIQUENCES Part One

Chapter One

In desperation Merlin had finally called Kilgarrah and they were now flying toward The Isle of Avalon, Merlin was worried he had left it to late but all his efforts were now focused on keeping Arthur's still form safe. He was relieved to see they were approaching the island. Kilgarrah landed on the centre of the island. It was much like the Isle of the blessed in appearance although less ruined. The grass area was surrounded by ancient towers and in the centre was a stone altar. The whole island gave off a strong old magical aura. Within seconds of them landing Merlin carefully dismounted with the still form of this friend looking round he saw three priestesses approaching they were all dressed in long white robes but it was their expressions he noticed the most. They all looked incredibly wise and for the first time he began to feel hope.

"Please help me I have brought King Arthur to you, he has been injured by a sword forged in a dragons breath part of the sword resides near his heart and I cannot save him"

"We why you have come, do you expect us to overturn the prophesy Emrys?"

"He mustn't die, he can't die it was my fault I should have stopped Mordred, please you have to help him I willingly offer my life in return" Merlin's voice in rose panic he knew Arthur had very little time left and he was beginning to think the journey had been wasted. Arthur had lapsed into an unconscious state and was hardly breathing. Merlin couldn't believe that after all this his friend would die.

"We do not require a life for a life Emrys but we can only attempt what you ask with your help, you are the greatest sorcerer that has or will ever live. The energy needed must be channelled though you. But first you must understand that in doing this we cannot know the effect it will have on you, you may die in the process, or worse you may never be able to use your magic again"

"I don't care what happens to me! Arthur must be saved we have to try"

Kilgarrah moved forward from where he had landed "Young Warlock think carefully about this. It was written that Arthur would died at Mordred's hand, you must not risk yourself in this way"

Merlin turned toward his old friend "Without Arthur I am nothing, as King he can bring back magic to Camelot, without him I can do nothing, I am nothing."

Turning back to the three guardians Merlin spoke once more "Arthur is almost dead we must act quickly please tell me what to do"

The guardians looked at each other and without a word being spoken appeared to have come to an agreement. Arthur was placed on the stone altar and within minutes the ceremony began. The three priestesses and Merlin stood in a circle around Arthur. Merlin looked deep into his self and found his magic energy beginning to flow though his body. The group started to chant together each touching the fingers of the person to each side, gradually the sky started to darken and lightening flashed. Merlin found the energy flowing though his mind more and more difficult to control, he had never needed so much of his magic even at Camlann but he refused to give up and used every last ounce of his strength to channel the energy of their combined magic. He could feel it flow though his body, the pain in his mind become more and more but he knew he couldn't give up, Arthurs life depended on it.

Suddenly the climax was reached and the entire energy of the magic they were using flowed though Merlin and into Arthur. At that point Merlin knew they were going to do it. Arthur would live! He opened his eyes to see the broken shard of sword float above Arthur and he wound in his chest heal. Then the pain restarted he couldn't see or feel anything but pain, he dropped his arms and all went black as he fell lifeless to the floor.

Chapter Two

Arthur shuddered and opened his eyes for a moment he didn't know what had happened. He was lying on a hard surface and it was uncomfortable, but the pain from his injury was gone. He carefully opened his eyes and found himself looking into the eyes of a woman he had never seen before. She was dressed in white and for a moment he thought he had died. Then the woman spoke to him

"Lie still, you have been though a healing ceremony and should not move too quickly".

Arthur closed his eyes once more and took several deep breaths. Merlin had done it! Whatever had happened to him had worked he felt as good as new.

"Merlin did it then he got me here!" Arthur started to sit up and look around. The woman put her hand on his shoulder stopping him from sitting completely.

But he had seen enough Merlin was lying on the grass with two other women kneeling by his side. Merlin looked lifeless his pale skin even more colourless than normal. He could also see a large a Dragon looking down at his friend. He must be dreaming it looked like the dragon was crying. This was getting stranger by the minute

"Merlin" he shouted and pushed at the woman but was unable to force himself past her

"Emrys cannot hear you, I'm sorry we warned him of the risks in the ceremony to save your life but he was determined it should go ahead."

"No it can't be" Arthur couldn't believe that his friend had risked himself again for him. A cold chill ran though him, he couldn't lose Merlin not after he had finally realised who and what Merlin meant to him. After all they had been though in the past few days. He was the one who should be dead not his friend.

"Let me go to him" giving one almighty push he sat himself upright and went to his friend's side.

Merlin was led on the grass his body twisted where it fell but it was Merlin's face that cut into Arthur's soul. Merlin was open eyed and staring straight ahead of him, he looked as if he was empty, his eyes looked glazed over as if he were dead. Then a scream cut thought the air and it was a couple of seconds before Arthur realised that the scream was coming from Merlin. The young man's arched up as if in extreme pain. One of the women touched the young Warlocks' forehead and chanted what sounded like a spell and the screaming stopped. Merlin sank back into the ground lifeless.

"I hope you are worth Emrys sacrifice Arthur Pendragon for he is a truly great warlock who will never be replaced." It took Arthur a moment to realise it had been the dragon speaking.

One of the women spoke to the dragon that then looked at Arthur before flapping his wings and disappearing of into the sky.

Arthur dropped to his knees and lifted Merlin's upper torso into his arms and cradled him into his body frantically searching for signs of life but Merlin remained still and unmoving in his arms. Tears began to form in Arthurs eyes and he let them fall, not caring what anyone thought.

"What is to be will be young king, Emrys was warned of the risks before we undertook the magic to save your life it was a risk he was willing to take. We will look after him and help where we can but you must go now and fulfil your destiny" the woman's voice cut thorough Arthurs thoughts and it took a few seconds to register what had been said….Merlin was alive!

"What has happened to him?" he demanded

"That is uncertain as yet we will only know that when he and if he awakes. The ceremony we performed has never been tried before so we have no previous knowledge to draw upon"

Arthur looked up his face asking the question he was too afraid to ask. The priestess seemed to understand without words. She looked at Arthur with pity on her face.

"He may well still die but if he does survive he may well have lost his ability to use his magic. For Emrys that will be worse than death. His magic will still remain within in him but he may not be able to access it. You need to understand that without his magic Emrys will be but a shadow"

Arthur was stunned at first that Merlin had risked so much for him but then thinking he realised that Merlin had done so much in the past for both him and Camelot risking his own life time and time again.

"Please help him?"

"We will look after him and keep him safe there is nothing else we can do" Arthur noticed that all three women looked incredibly sad.

"In that case I will take him back to Camelot so he can recover with his friends around him. He risked everything for me I will look after him"

Arthur clenched his fists and felt so helpless, he now realised just what Merlin meant to him he was more than a brother to him. Arthur was only glad they had made their peace before he had passed out.

"I will not leave him behind, he is coming with me" Arthur was determined not to lose his friend now; he would look after him as long as it took.

"If that is your wish, there is a boat at the base of the steps and you will find two of your knights at the edge of the lake. Be aware young King that Emrys life is now in your hands, there are many who would harm him whilst he is unable to protect himself. You must guard him safely once you remove him from this island. I hope you will fulfil your promise and destiny to unite the land and return magic"

"I will you have my promise. Emrys will be guarded well you have my word. I know my family has not been good to your kind but there will be a new age"

Arthur carefully lifted Merlin noticing, and not for the first time, how light Merlin was. He walked toward the side of the island where a small boat was waiting. He looked back to thank the three women one more time but they were nowhere to be seen.

Climbing carefully into the boat he sat cradling the still body of Merlin in his arms. The boat started to move of its own accord. Arthur hardly noticed this as his thoughts were with his friend and he couldn't help but think that although he was alive it wasn't worth the cost to Merlin. He felt so alone, Merlin had been by his side for over 10 years and thinking his friend might be changed forever was more than he could bear. It was a cost he would not have allowed his young friend to take had he had the choice. Why had he been so awful to him when he revealed his secret? For the first time since a child Arthur allowed his emotions to get the better of him and he sobbed as the boat slowly took him away from the island.

As the boat approached the shore Arthur looked up and saw two figures standing by the edge of the lake. Quickly rubbing his eyes he looked closer to see who it was and made out the figures of Percival and Gwaine. The two knights rushed to the side of the boat as soon as it reached the shore. "What's happened to Merlin" Arthur could hear the tension in Gwaine's voice.

"He is still alive, he saved my life but has suffered as a result we need to get him back to Camelot" the two men reached forward to help Arthur with Merlin's still form.

"How did you get here?"

"We heard you had been badly hurt and were looking for you when a bloody dragon flew over us and shouted for us to come here to meet you" Gwaine and Percival's faces at the thought of the dragon speaking to them made Arthur smile in the first time for days.

Gwaine had a first good look at Merlin at that point and his face paled. "He's not looking good what happen to him" Merlin was his best friend and he cared greatly for the younger man

"It's a long story I'll explain all I know as we go but we need to get him back to Gaius as soon as we can, We need to take care I have been warned that Merlin is in danger of attack".

The knights had their own horses and they had found Arthurs and Merlin's mounts on their way to the lake. Arthur was not happy to put Merlin's still form over a horse's saddle and insisted that he go on a horse with him. Gwaine and Percival insisted that this was not going to happen. They could see Arthur was exhausted and in no fit state to carry their friend. In the end it was decided Percival would carry Merlin in front of him. He was by far the strongest of the three and his horse was also the largest. The other two would keep an eye out for any attack from the retreating army. Although Arthur had promised to explain everything to them they found themselves riding in silence. Even Gwaine kept quite he was obviously deeply concerned for Merlin.

Riding as fast as they could they only stopped when it was too dark to continue. Setting up camp they made the best of what they had which wasn't much. Arthur briefly explained what had happened before they settled down for the night. None of the men felt like sleeping but they knew they must but took it in turns to keep watch. Merlin was placed close to the fire with the two knights capes wrapped around him to help keep him warm. At first light the men set off once more and reached the citadel late that afternoon. They had only stopped once to hide as a group of enemy fighters passed nearby. As the group approached the citadel several people saw who was approaching and soon a crowd was forming. The citizens had heard all sorts of rumours and thought their King was dead so it was a surprise to see him. More and more people followed the group as they made their way to the castle and by the time they approached the inner courtyard the occupants of the castle could hear the cheers.

Inside Gaius had been trying to get Gwen to take a sleeping draft to no avail, he was seriously worried about the queen as she had hardly eaten or drank since the news of the kings' injury. They both heard the cheers and ran to the window. Seeing the king alive and apparently well Gwen screamed and ran from the room. Gaius saw Merlin lifeless in Percival's arms and his face paled and he followed Gwen from the chamber.

As Arthur dismounted Gwen threw herself into her husband's arms

"I thought I had lost you" they stood and hugged each other for a few moments before Arthur gently pushed his wife away.

"I must care for Merlin; he saved my life but is now gravely ill"

Gwen paled as she turned and looked at the limp form of her friend in Percival's arms for the first time.

Guise approached the group and went straight to Percival looking at Merlin he immediately went into his healer mode.

"Straight to my chambers with him" he turned and looked Arthur straight in the eyes with an unasked question.

"We made our peace Gaius and he saved me at great cost to himself"

With that the group headed as one to the physicians chambers. On arrival Percival put Merlin carefully down on the examination bed and stepped back. Gaius bent down and looked at Merlin puzzled.

"What has happened to him Sire?"

"Merlin risked his life to save mine and suffered through it. I'm sorry Gaius had I been able to stop him I would but I didn't know till it was too late. He got me the Isle of Albion, once there he and the three priestesses performed some sort of ceremony to save my life. All the power was channel though Merlin and his mind couldn't cope. He collapsed straight after and hasn't moved since; he hasn't even made a sound except for an awful scream. They told me he may d.."

Arthur couldn't bear to say more. He saw Gaius's face and tried once more

"if he wakes he may have lost the ability to use his magic….I'm so sorry Gaius if I could have prevented him risking himself I would have"

Gaius looked down at his young ward.

"We have no choice but to wait to see what happens sire there is nothing more I can do, having that much energy flowing through him is unheard of. We will just have to wait and see. I will write and inform his mother" the physician looked devastated. He had always thought of Merlin as his son and felt helpless to do anything for him.

"Gaius I have been warned that Merlin may be attacked so if there is nothing more you can do I think we need him somewhere safer"

Arthur turned to Gwen

"Can you arrange for the room next to ours to be made ready for Merlin we will be able to guard him better there" Gwen nodded and without saying a word left to make the arrangements. Arthur looked around and spotted Leon in the doorway.

"Sir Leon arrange for two guards to be outside the door of Merlin's new chambers day and night and select them with care" Leon turned and followed Gwen from the room. He had many questions but realised from his monarchs face this was not the time.

Gwaine suddenly turned to glare at Arthur "I'm staying with him Princess and you're not going to stop me" Arthur looked at Gwaine and gave him a small smile. "Good I intend that one of the first knights will be with him inside the room day and night until the threat to him is gone so you can take first turn. I know you will look after him"

Gwaine scowled nodded his head and promptly sat down at the head of Merlin's still form as if daring anyone to move him. He was shocked at the condition of his friend and wondered who would want to hurt him but also realised he too would have to wait for all the answers.

Arthur turned to Percival

"Go and get some rest but report to me at first light and don't worry someone will call if there is any change" Percival nodded and left the room. He was tired as although he would never have admitted it holding Merlin on the ride back had taken it out of him.

Arthur turned once more to Gaius

"I know you would prefer him here with you but you said there is nothing we can do but wait and we can guard Merlin better in one of the state chambers"

"You know best Sire" It was obvious to Gaius that nothing would change the kings' mind and at least Merlin would have a more comfortable bed this way.

Chapter three

About an hour later Gwen arrived back in Gaius's chambers and said the room was ready and a fire going. Arthur went to the bed and picked up the still unresponsive young man to carry him to his new room. He beat Gwaine to it and the other man glared at him.

"Don't worry you'll have him to yourself all night" Gaius followed them out of his chambers; he would have preferred to keep Merlin near him but understood why Arthur wanted him closer. Arthur was please Merlin would have the knight by his side for the first day he trusted Gwaine and knew he would guard him with his life.

Arriving at the chambers next his Arthur carefully laid Merlin on the bed. His slight form looking lost in its large proportions the room was only slightly smaller than the king's room and was normally used for state heads when they visited. Arthur was certain that Merlin would have never slept in such luxurious surroundings in his life before. Arthur wondered what he would think when he woke up. Gwen and Gaius fussed over the still form making sure he would be comfortable and warm. Gwaine pulled up a chair and placed it near the bed and sat down his face a picture of concern. He felt so helpless but he was determined to do anything he could for his friend and if that meant staying awake all night he would do it. Gaius spoke to him briefly and told him to send a guard for him at any time if he was worried.

Gwen bent across and kissed Merlin's forehead

"Merlin please get better soon" a tear fell onto her cheek. Arthur put his arm round his wife and leaving the room he knew neither of them would get much sleep that night, even though he was exhausted. As soon as Merlin had been moved to his new quarters the guards were told by the King only to allow the King and Queen, Gaius, Gwaine, Leon and Percival into the room no one else was to be granted access unless he was with them on pain of death. The guards had been handpicked by Leon and were a small team of eight that would be assigned only to this task. It looked like everyone was taking the guarding of Merlin very seriously.

First thing next morning the couple were back checking on their friend only to find he hadn't moved at all over night. Gwen went and arranged for some breakfast to be brought for Gwaine who still refused to leave his friends side. She also arranged for a smaller bed to be brought to the room as she felt the knight would need to get some sleep if he were to stay in the room. She knew that Gwaine would refuse all attempts to make him; Arthur would try to insist on the others helping but Gwen knew the knight was as stubborn as the king and was expecting some battles over the coming days.

Arthur sat at the side of the bed for awhile before going to arrange a meeting of the round table where he intended to tell the council of his intention bring back magic to Camelot. He envied the dark haired knight and wished he could stay with Merlin but he knew he couldn't he had too much to do. He also knew the announcement would cause uproar but with his knights backing he knew he would gradually get most of the council to come down on his side. But for the moment he had no intention of letting them know just who the sorcerer was other than Emrys. He had told Gwen, the first knights and Gaius the full story but they had been sworn to secrecy. In fact he was surprised that they had all guessed to connection between the sorcerer and Merlin.

The meeting went better than expected. Thanks to the work already achieved by his queen. She had already announced to the council that a sorcerer had played a large part in their defeat of Morgana's army. So the council understood that they could hardly have a law that would result in the execution of the very person who had saved them. After the meeting he had arranged to speak to his people in the square. He couldn't help but think of all the executions he had witnesses from this same spot and wondered how many had been truly justified. He looked down at the crowds gathered below him.

"It is good to see you all again, we have won the war against Morgana's forces and she is now dead" There was a cheer and much muttering at this after all Morgana had been at the centre of many of the citadels problems for several years. Arthur waited for the cheers to subside be continuing

"We have lost many good men and any families will be cared for. As you may have heard I was mortally injured what you will not know is that I was saved by a sorcerer, the same one who help our army and who has unknown to us been helping to protect Camelot for several years."

At this the muttering recommenced many faces in the crowd looked uneasy

"This has caused me to rethink my position on Magic and new laws will be drafted. As of from now Druids will be welcome in Camelot and several of their healers will be arriving to help care for our people. I will tolerate no hatred or action against them. If you feel unable to adhere to this you are no longer welcome here"

This caused several shouts in the crowd Arthur help up his hand for silence.

"I realise this is a change to far for some and if you feel you must leave I will arrange for an escort to take you safely to a neighbouring state that still follows a hard line on magic use and will ensure that any who do leave will receive fair payment for your houses and what you leave behind. Over the next few days I will make more announcements as things develop. I had hoped to have the Warlock who has saved us all to you but this is not possible at this time but I plan to do so as soon as I am able. We will now concentrate on helping those injured in the battle back to good health. Long Live Camelot!"

From below an enthusiastic "Long Live Camelot" was echoed by the people. With that Arthur returned to his rooms. He knew from the faces below him many agreed with what he was doing but wished Merlin had been there to hear it but he knew he couldn't wait for the young man to recover before making the changes necessary.

He intended to make the announcement of the new laws to the population in the next few days and hoped that today's speech would prepare his people for the changes. Arthur already sent a delegation headed by Leon to ask the druid leader to come to Camelot with some healers and Gaius felt sure he would agree. Leon would leave at once, the knight was happy with this arrangement as it was the same druid leader who had saved him with the cup of life a few years ago. Arthur asked Leon to explain that he would have gone himself but did not wish to leave Merlin at this time.

Iseldir arrived the next day with several healers, Leon had found them travelling towards Camelot, the Druid leader seemed to know he was needed and the time for magic to return was nearer. Once there he spent some time talking to Arthur and the council and agreed some of the druids would stay to help with the cities injured. Before he left to go back to his people Iseldir visited Merlin with Arthur. Iseldir wanted to pay his respects to the unconscious Warlock before he returned to his people to inform them of the coming changes in Camelot's laws. He promised to return within the fortnight to see the king.

As it turned out Arthurs plans to protect Merlin worked well. It was just three days after their return that the first attempt was made on Merlin's life. It happened one morning when everyone in the castle was busy, the floor where the state apartments were deserted except for the guards outside both Merlin's and Arthur's rooms. Gwaine was sitting quietly next to Merlin's bed thinking back on all their adventures and how with hindsight he could see how Merlin had saved their lives. He suddenly heard a clatter outside the door and started to move to see what had happened when he froze. He had been expecting the guards to make some comment if one of them had dropped anything but there were no other sounds. Frowning he move silently to the side of the door unsheathing his sword as he did so and listened. He noticed the door handle begin to move and as the door opened a man started to enter.

…

Chapter four

"Now you die Emrys for your actions" the man whispered as he raised his hand towards the still figure in the bed. As a string of words Gwaine didn't understand started to come from the man Gwaine sprang forward and without hesitation sliced his sword across the man's throat cutting of the spell before it could be completed. The he quickly stabbed the sorcerer in the heart just to be sure. After quickly glancing to the occupant of the bed he ran to the door and shouted the alarm in case there were other intruders, noting as he did so the still bodies of the four guards lying on the floor.

Within moments the alarm bells started to ring and other guards arrived closely followed by the King and Leon. Arthur quickly scanned the scene and his face paled.

"Is Merlin safe" he snapped at Gwaine

"Yes princess I killed the bastard before he did anything. I heard the noise of the guards falling and when the assassin entered the room he wasn't expecting to find me. He's dead, he was a sorcerer"

Just as Gwaine has finished speaking Gaius arrived with Gwen and followed Arthur into the room with Percival close behind. The disturbance hadn't stirred Merlin. Gaius quickly checked his wards still figure as the king turned to Gwaine

"Thank you"

"Don't thank me princess he's my friend as well"

"I do thank you and owe you a debt that I can never repay" for once Gwaine was lost for words he raised this hand and put it on the kings shoulder

"No one will hurt Merlin while I'm on watch unless they kill me first I promise you"

The body was removed and the guards were taken to Gaius's rooms to recover. It seemed they had not been killed but rendered unconscious by a spell. The King and his first knights then held a short meeting in Merlin's room to try to decide what other security they could provide for their friend until he was able to protect himself. They soon realised that there was little else they could do except be extra vigilant. It was also decided to announce the full repeal of the law against magic as soon as possible in the hope that this would prevent other attacks from disgruntled sorcerers.

Over the next few days things moved fast and Arthur was kept busy, he was still finding difficult to cope with the condition of his friend. There had been no change in Merlin's condition and Arthur hadn't been able to spend as much time with Merlin as he wanted to. That didn't mean Merlin wasn't getting plenty of company. No one had been able to prise Gwaine out from Merlin's side after the first attempt on his friend's life, not even to go to the tavern. Percival had bought some Mead to the man as he felt it would be too much for Gwaine to cope with his best friend's state of health and no alcohol. Leon had also been visiting and the Queen had insisted on keeping the place tidy. As she said she had been a servant for years so was no stranger to the work. Arthur didn't argue with her as he knew she felt as helpless has he did, anyway he didn't want any servants to enter the room.

A reply had come back from Merlin's mother. Hunith had replied that several of the villagers were ill and she couldn't leave at the moment but would come as soon as she could. But if her son's condition worsened she would come immediately she was called for. Gaius explained to Arthur that Merlin's mother was the nearest thing the village had as a healer as the place was too small and poor to have its own physician.

Later that evening Gaius knocked on the door of the king's chamber.

"Come in"

Seeing the physician his face paled "Has Merlin's condition changed?"

"No sire I have brought you this" he had a small bottle in his hand

"It's a sleeping draft and before you say you don't need I need to tell you that you do. It hasn't been long since you nearly died, you lost a lot of blood and since then you have been under constant stress. You will be no good to anyone unless you get good night's sleep"

Gwen came in half way through

"and I agree, you haven't been sleeping Arthur so don't say you have"

Arthur looked at the two of them

"I don't need the draft I need to be awake in case Merlin's condition changes"

"But I disagree sire, even if Merlin's condition does change there is little you can do and you do have a kingdom to run"

"I will see he takes it Gaius and thank you" smiled Gwen

Arthur realising he had lost the battle and not wanting to have any friction with his wife if he refused Arthur held out his hand and taking the bottle drank it.

"That is disgusting"

"You should taste what I have been giving Merlin then sire"

"No thanks it's no wonder he stays asleep is all I can say"

Arthur wasn't the only one losing sleep over the young warlock Gwaine was getting more and more worried about his friend. It was bad enough that he just lay there without moving. Despite trying neither Gwaine, Gaius or Gwen had been able to get Merlin to swallow hardly any liquid since he had returned to the castle. Eating anything more solid was out of the question until Merlin become conscious once more. His face was getting thinner and more pallid by the day. He was beginning to look like a living skeleton.

Gwaine spoke to Gaius and they decided that something needed to be done so when Arthur managed to pop his head round the door for a visit the next morning he found Merlin being propped up in bed in Gwaine's arms with Gaius gently dripping water into his wards month and massaging his throat to get him to swallow. This way the pair had been managing to get very small amounts of fluid into the weakening man. Gaius had been surprised by the knight; he had been helping Gaius with much of the care for his ward, including some aspects of care he would never have expected help with. He hadn't truly realised just how much Gwaine cared for the young man before.

"How's it going Gaius are you managing to get enough into him?" the King was worried he knew that if they couldn't get fluid into Merlin he would die. "We are managing to get small amounts down Sire but we need to try this every couple of hours to get any meaningful amounts into Merlin". Arthur looked again at the pair and noticed just how tired they both were.

"Can you show Gwen and myself how to get him to swallow and we will do some of the turns. We are only next door and it will allow you two to get some rest".

Both the men looked at him as if he were mad and in unison said

"No"

"Gaius you can't go on like this and I want you to have help, Iseldir has a couple of druid healers looking after the towns folk but you need rest and so do you Gwaine. I want to help he's my friend to and it was through me he's like this."

Gwaine looked at the King and realised that Arthur was hurting and need to help his friend.

"Tell you what Princess you can help me next time that will give Gaius time to sort out a few things. I know what to do and I can show you"

"That's settled then I will be back as soon as I have spoken to Leon and thank you Gwaine" Arthur left the room feeling pleased that at least he could do something. He envied Gwaine being able to spend so much time with Merlin but he knew he needed to sort out the changes he was making and that once it was done he would be able to spend more time with Merlin. Arthur announced the repeal of the law banning magic that afternoon and had said that anyone using magic to harm others would still face the consequences but otherwise no action would be taken. It had seemed to have gone down well and Arthur wondered by the reaction just how many people still benefited from magic despite the previous ban.

Chapter five

It was a week after they had returned from the island before Merlin showed any signs of life. Arthur had been with Gwaine trying once more to get liquid into Merlin when they first noticed. Arthur was sat on the bed gently putting a small amount of the cook's special chicken broth into Merlin's mouth when he swallowed for the first time without any massage. Arthur had been telling Merlin to swallow and stop being such a lazy bones when Merlin's adams apple moved of its own accord. Arthur looked at Gwaine who was beaming at him. Arthur gently poured another small amount into Merlin's mouth and Merlin swallowed again. They managed to get almost a half a bowl into the otherwise unresponsive man before he stopped swallowing. The men couldn't stop smiling.

"Merlin you old dog if you're getting better I'm going to try you with some mead later"

"Gwaine! You'll do no such thing" said an indignant King his blue eyes sparkling

"Spoil sport! Come on Merlin stick up for me"

Although the pair tried to get some sort of sign from the young man between them they had no luck but at least he had taken a reasonable amount of the broth. After they had settled Merlin's slender frame back into the bed Arthur went down to Gaius's chamber to tell the man the news. Gaius was so relieved that Arthur realised just how concerned the old man had been by the lack of progress. Arthur then went and told Gwen who immediately went down to the kitchens to tell the cook. Now cook had a very tender spot for the prince's young servant and she immediately arranged for hot broth to be available whenever it was needed. The news of Merlin's state of health had saddened many in Camelot as he had been very popular so there was a happy buzz about the place once news leaked out. As yet the King had still not let anyone know of Merlin's magic as he hoped that the fewer people knew about it the better until the young man was able to protect himself once more.

Although Merlin was now swallowing liquids he still showed no signs of waking up enough to do anything else. But all his visitors spent time talking to him and telling him all that was happening in the hope that one day he would tell then to shut up. At least now he wouldn't fade away through lack of nutrition. Cook out did herself and although Merlin's muscles continued to waste through lack of movement at least he was beginning to put on some weight. Gaius had the knights moving Merlin's arms and legs so they didn't seize up and it was when Arthur was visiting one evening that Merlin showed another sign of recovery. The young king was holding the Warlocks hand and moving his wrist back and forth and chatting about the day's events when he noticed Merlin's eyelids move. He stopped what he was doing immediately

"Hi you awake in there Merlin, come on you've had enough time off it's about time you got back to work come on open your eyes clot pole" Slowly Merlin's eyes opened a fraction before closing again. Gwaine had woken up when Arthur's tone of voice changed and he got out of the chair he had been dozing in and come across.

"Is he waking up?" Arthur tried again

"Merlin open your eyes that's an order from you King" again Merlin's eyelids opened slightly just enough for the two men to be certain it was happening. At the same time Arthur felt his fingers get a gentle squeeze from the hand he was holding. By now Gwaine was holding his other hand and talking to Merlin

"Come on my friend I have been in this room for weeks waiting for you to wake, don't I get a squeeze as well" The Knights whole face lit up as he too received a gentle squeeze of the hand. Gwaine's shout of joy was heard all over the castle and within minutes Gwen and Gaius burst through the door. Although they tried again Merlin has fallen back to sleep.

Chapter Six

Each day there continued to be a small amount of improvement but that was cruelly put back when the young man was once again targeted. Gwaine had finally been convinced to leave the room and go and get a bath by Gaius as the knight was becoming a bit unsavoury and Percival had taken his place. The room had become very hot and the window had been opened to let in some fresh air. Percival was talking to Merlin who had his eyes open when a missile came though the open window and hit Merlin in the shoulder. Percival ran to the window making sure that his large frame was covering a Merlin from further attack at the same time he called to the guards and shouted out the window for someone to go to the castle battlement to capture the attempted assassin.

At that Arthur flew though the door from his apartments next door and took in what was happening. He shouted for one of the guards to get Gaius ran toward Merlin. He could see the crossbow bolt was high in the shoulder and had been slowed by the thick blanket. The injury itself would normally have not caused that bad an injury but with Merlin in his present state he was terrified for the young man. He told Percival to go and help look for the man. Closing the window to shut off the view Percival left at full pelt. By now the alarm was sounding. Gwaine had got out of his bath and had started to get dressed when he heard Percival shouting, running out half dressed into the courtyard sword in hand he saw the perpetrator leaving one of the lower doors from the battlements it was obvious from his manner that he was trying to escape. Seeing Gwaine he started to raise the crossbow once more but Gwaine thinking his friend had been killed was too quick and he was on the man before he had chance to fire. Gwaine was like a madman as he hacked at the man with his sword he wasn't trying to kill him immediately but was making the man pay. Leon was soon on the scene and was trying to get Gwaine to stop, they would want to question the man and if he was dead they would learn nothing. Leon finally got through to Gwaine but it was obvious that the man wouldn't live long. In his dying breathes he cursed Merlin for the kings change in the law but no other information would be coming their way. Percival arrived on the scene and Gwaine turned on his friend his face black as thunder

"You were supposed to be looking after Merlin what were you doing I was only gone an hour" Percival looked devastated but didn't answer his friend. Gwaine ran into the castle and up the stairs two at a time to Merlin's room to be met at the door by Arthur.

"He's alive Gaius is with him now get yourself cleaned up and calmed down before you come in here." Gwaine tried to push his way into the room but was stopped by Arthur

"Go now Gwaine or I'll have you thrown in the dungeons until you calm down I will not have you coming in here upsetting Merlin" Gwaine stopped dead in his tracks at the sight of Arthurs face and sound of his voice. He might be hot headed but he knew Arthur cared for Merlin as much as he did. He looked down at his self and realised just how much blood was splattered over him and he turned and went back to his room to clean up glaring at Percival when he passed him on the stairs.

Chapter Seven

Arthur was worried; he had failed in his promise to protect Merlin. This second attempt on his friend's life terrified him. He hadn't thought of anyone using the window to fire through. To him it didn't matter that Merlin's injury was a small one it should never have happened. Gaius was convinced that the injury wouldn't slow Merlin's recovery. In fact Gaius had used magic to speed up the healing of the wound. He had gone back to using his magic in the past few weeks and although he would never claim to have a small fraction of Merlin's abilities in the field he could do simple healing spells.

Gwaine returned much cleaner and calmer. He immediately asked for a screen to block the view from the window. Arthur was glad to see he had calmed down somewhat. Leaving Merlin in Gwaine's protection once more he out went to seek Percival who was helping Leon to clear up the results of the previous hour. As Arthur approached he noted that Percival appeared even quieter than normal.

"Sir Percival can I have a word with you please"

Percival walked toward Arthur his whole body language clearly showing how he felt about what had happened. He was expecting the king to give him a good dressing down.

"Look Percival it wasn't your fault it could just as easily happened when Gwaine was in the room. None of us thought about the risk. Merlin's ok so try not to worry. We've all learnt a lesson from this. Now did we get any information from the attacker?

"It appears he was working alone Sire although Leon didn't get much information from him he was too far gone by the time he got Gwaine off of him"

Arthur looked at the area around the doorway

"Did Gwaine leave any blood in the man." He said with a grimace

Percival shook his head

"He was mad I thought he wouldn't stop and I have to face him again yet. I know you say it could have happen anytime but it happened on my watch Sire I can't forgive myself"

"Merlin wouldn't want you worrying about it but we all need to learn from this and now Gwaine has calmed down I'm sure he realises that and if he doesn't I make him clean out the stables"

Percival gave a small grin realising that Merlin was often given that punishment.

"Have a look round with fresh eyes and see if we have missed any other possible weak spots and report to me later" Arthur reached a put his hand on Percival's shoulder

"Just forget it Merlin's going to be fine"

After checking with Leon Arthur went back up to check on Gwen who he knew would be at Merlin's side. He grinned to himself wondering if he should pretend to be jealous that his wife was spending so much time with another man. But on second thoughts he wouldn't, Gwen had a mean temper if roused and he would have enough problems with Gwaine without causing himself more trouble.

As Gaius had predicted the injury didn't seem to have any detrimental effect on Merlin's recovery but progress remained very slow. It was the following day when he was called to the courtyard by a terrified guard.

"Sire there is a Dragon flying over the nearby woods"

Chapter Eight

Sure enough there was the great dragon flying just far enough away from the castle to prevent absolute panic.

"Don't worry I'm certain it means no harm get back to your duties." Seeing Leon and Percival across the courtyard he called to them to accompany him. The trio walked out of the citadel toward the large clearing where they had once fought the Great Dragon. Leon and Percival wondered why they were going out when the dragon was flying so close but trusted Arthur.

However when the dragon flew closer they wondered if they would make it back alive.

"Don't worry he's a friend of Merlin's"

"You are joking I assume" said Leon

"No I'm not and I understand I have ridden on its back although I was unconscious at the time"

The two knights looked at their King as if he were mad. With that the great beast landed just in front of them and the men found themselves standing in front of the dragon who was sitting looking at them with an amused expression on its face. It seemed so strange seeing such a creature finding something amusing that Arthur couldn't help but smile back.

"Well young Pendragon you took your time"

"I wasn't aware that you wanted a meeting it's not something I ever expected"

Percival had at least seen the dragon before when it had come and told them to head for the lake on the day he and Gwaine had found Arthur on the shores of Lake Avalon but Leon hadn't seen the beast since they had fought it when it escaped and attacked the town. He had believed Arthur had killed the beast it looked like he had something else to ask the king about.

"How can I help you Dragon"

"My name is Kilgarrah. I have come to ask after the young warlock it has been some time now since he returned to you but I still cannot feel our link"

"You normally can feel him then"

"Yes young Pendragon he is my Dragonlord. I understand from the druids that you are making good your promise to return magic to the land and this is good. But I need to know how the young Warlock is progressing"

"Progress is slow he is now swallowing fluids and is opening his eyes. He knows when we are with him and seems to enjoy listening to us but has yet to speak. As I was warned there have been two recent attempts on his life the second of which resulted in a small injury but it hasn't affected his progress"

With that Kilgarrah let out a roar "You promised to care for him you were warned to be aware of danger to Emrys"

"I know and he has had protection the perpetrators were caught and Merlin only sustained minor injury. I am sorry…"

"YOU ARE SORRY! This must never happen again Emrys has given too much already for you. He must be protected. Return him to me I will take him back to the Isle of Avalon"

"He is staying at Camelot you will not have him"

"You dare to defy me I could burn you to a cinder you and your pitiful castle I only left it standing on my Warlocks order last time take care Pendragon"

Chapter Nine

Arthur held his ground feeling rather exposed

"We will care for him here" Arthur had no intention of parting from his friend

"Only if you agree to my terms young Pendragon for I know what high esteem Merlin holds you in. I will return tomorrow with a young dragon who you will allow into your castle she will stay with my Warlock until he is well. If you do not agree to this I will take Merlin to the Isle of Avalon with or without your permission"

Arthur was taken aback by this demand.

"How many dragons are there?"

"The dragon I speak of is a young dragon small enough to enter your puny buildings she was helping the Witch but is now under my care and understands the importance of the young Warlock, he is also her Dragonlord"

"You want me to allow a dragon that fought with Morgana into my castle!"

"Yes she will not hurt you in any way, she will not hurt any human unless they threaten Merlin her name is Aithusa. Do you agree to my terms?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"No you do not. Aithusa does not speak due to damage done to her as she was growing by another of your race but she is able to understand you. She can speak to Merlin but you will not hear her. I will be back this time tomorrow meet me here"

With a flap of his great wings Kilgarrah was gone.

The three men looked at each other in amazement before turning back to the citadel. Leon looked stunned by what he had just seen and heard

"He's to the point that's for sure" said Leon. Little did he realise that they had been lucky. Kilgarrah was normally very cryptic but due to the nature of the meeting he had been clear to get his point across with no chance of misunderstanding

"Keep quiet about this until I decide what to do" Arthur looked at his two companions.

Once back at the castle Arthur wasted no time in going to Merlin's bedside and

He sat staring down at the young man's face deep in thought. He wasn't prepared to hand Merlin over but how would his people cope with a dragon in the castle. Gwaine was resting in his small bed in the corner so the king had chance to think uninterrupted. After an hour he stood up and went to the door. He called a meeting in Merlin's room so all the people who cared for him could attend. Arthur automatically sat down by the side of Merlin's bed with Gwaine on the other side. Gwen smiled she wondered if the two men realised just how possessive of the young man they both were. Arthur started as soon as Gaius appeared.

"I'm sure you all saw the great dragon this morning I went to speak to him and I need to run this past you before I decide what action to take"

There was a mummer of voices, Arthur looked round the small group and couldn't help but think how lucky he had been in getting such good people in his inner circle.

"This morning three of us met the Great Dragon, it appears Merlin has other talents we were unaware of he is a Dragonlord" Arthur looked across at Gaius and raised an eyebrow.

"Well umm yes it's a long story sire but he inherited his skill on the death of his father who was Balinor, who he met for the first time when you went to ask him to help with the Great Dragon, I told him as you left that Balinor was his father" With this everyone started to talk at once.

"SILENCE" shouted Arthur "I think we need to have a talk later about this but we haven't time now. Suffice it to say that I promised to protect Merlin when I bought him back here and Kilgarrah the great dragon was not amused that he had been the subject of two attempts on his life and has threatened to remove Merlin from my care even if he has to burn the castle down to do it."

With time Gaius looked amazed "But sire he can't, Merlin ordered him never to hurt anyone from Camelot or attack it ever again and Kilgarrah cannot disobey his dragonlord even if he wanted to"

"Well either way he has threatened to and I think he means it. He wants me to allow a young dragon into the castle to stay in this room and guard Merlin, but it's the same dragon that sided with Morgana at Camlann. The great Dragon has said that it now realises the error of her ways and will be loyal to Merlin."

"Can we trust him sire? I was there but I'm not sure we can" said a very concerned Leon

"Well despite what Gaius says I don't want an angry dragon attacking Camelot again and if this young dragon can help protect Merlin I think we should consider it"

"Hi does that mean I get to share duties with this dragon?" Gwaine had an amazed expression on his face

"Gwaine you never cease to amaze me" Arthur shook his head "You are so like a child sometimes, anyway the dragons name is Aithusa and she is a young female dragon and I'm not sure you should be in her company as you will probably flirt with her and I understand she's underage "

Arthur then noticed his wife's expression change as if she had just thought of something important.

Chapter Eleven

"Gwen you have obviously thought of something so would you share it with the rest of us"

Gwen went slightly red and she looked as if she would rather not share her thoughts

"Well it was nothing important I just thought that we had better stop Gwaine having anymore mead if we are considering having this young dragon here as I believe alcohol and a dragon would be a very bad mix" Gwen looked across at Percival

"No more smuggling in Mead"

Arthur laughed and looked across at Gwaine who was staring down at Merlin. Following his gaze Arthur looked at Merlin's face and was surprised to see him smiling his eyes sparkling

"Merlin your awake"

They could all see Merlin's lips move but could hear nothing. Arthurs bent forward

"A..thur…. y.. ok….."

Came the faint voice

"You saved me Merlin I'm fine but you've given us a scare"

"eard you …..prat …..like t. see Aithusa….please" Merlin took a deep breath even those few words had exhausted him

"Then you shall Merlin tomorrow, now rest" to Arthur the decision had been made if Merlin wanted the young dragon in the room he would have her.

"Gwaine…be nice to her" Gwaine grinned from ear to ear at his friends comment

"You bet mate and don't you listen to these idiots" hearing a "ump" from his queen he quickly added

"Not meaning her majesty of course"

Gwen laughed and moved next to her husband and looked down at her friend "You rest Merlin I'll speak to you later"

Merlin's eyes closed once more.

Chapter Twelve

Leon and Percival left the room much happier now Merlin had spoken. Arthur, Gaius and Gwaine remained. Gaius checked over his charge and smiled

Looking at the figure in the bed he said

"I think we may have begun to turn the corner sire, but we must make sure not to tire him" he then left and went back to his chambers happier than he had been in weeks

Arthur looked at Gwaine

"Really are you ok with having a dragon here all be it a smallish one, I know you will want to stay here regardless"

"If Merlin wants to see her I will be pleased. Mind you she's the size of a horse as I remember so it could be fun"

"Right, I'll arrange for one of the others to watch Merlin tomorrow and you can come with me to collect her from the great dragon. Let Merlin sleep for a while won't you"

Arthur turned and left the room glad to have it settled. The mood of every one had lifted with Merlin speaking they all felt sure he would soon be back to the old Merlin.

The next morning Arthur went to Merlin's room to collect Gwaine. He had arranged for Leon to get there before him so he could take over the care of the young man. He nodded to the guards as he entered. Going straight over to bed he looked down at his friends pale face.

"Has he spoken again?"

"Not a peep even though I spent ages telling him some of my stories"

"That's not surprising Gwaine he's heard them all before"

"I resent that remark princess"

Leon looked up at the ceiling things never changed now all they need was Merlin back.

"Come on Gwaine it's time we went to meet these dragons"

"I've changed my mind I'm staying here" Gwaine's voice had a hard edge to it that suggested he wouldn't back down

"You aren't being given the choice Gwaine you're coming with me"

Leon realised there was going to be trouble as he knew neither man would back down. Ever the peacemaker he tried to intervene before things got out of hand

"Gwaine I'm here now and I can look after Merlin while you're gone"

"No way last time I left him he got hurt I'm not leaving" it was obvious that the man was determined not to go anywhere

Arthur turned on Gwaine the past few weeks had been hard on the king he was worried about his friend and the changes he was trying to implement. And although he wouldn't admit it he felt jealous of the amount of time the other man was able to stay with his Merlin, there was no way he would back down now.

The two men's voices rose with their tempers. With that the door opened and Gwen came into the room. She took one look at the two men and then glanced at the small figure in the bed. Her shoulders went back and her face set and if either of the men had noticed they would have been worried. Leon saw the queen's stance and decided to keep quiet.

"Will you two idiots keep your voices down and think of something other than your own pride for once"

The two men stopped yelling and turned towards her. Gwen looked like she would kill the pair of them and before either could open their mouths Gwen walked toward the bed and spoke to Merlin.

"Merlin calm down please" She sat on the edge of the bed and held Merlin's hand.

It was then that the others saw the tears rolling down Merlin's face and heard his voice.

"My fault sorry….sorry…..sorry"

Chapter Thirteen

The faces of the two men crumpled as they had realised what they had done. Gwen looked up at Leon

"Go and fetch Gaius please" Leon left as quickly as he could

"As for you two I thought you were Merlin's friends take your argument elsewhere and leave"

Both Arthur and Gwaine moved toward the bed both stricken with guilt. Kneeling down Arthur took hold of Merlin's hand

"Merlin we didn't think please don't be sorry it's not your fault" Arthur couldn't believe what they had done

At the same time Gwaine's eyes moistened and he swallowed several times

"God I'm sorry mate please don't cry"

"Out ! Now!" said the queen and the two men left the room. Once outside they looked at each other all their previous animosity gone. As they left the room Leon returned with Gaius and the pair went into the room.

A few seconds later Leon came back out.

"Gwen said for you two to go and see the dragons as you can't see Merlin for awhile. I will stay here and don't worry no one will hurt the boy further" it was obvious that he total disapproved of what had happened and king or not he wasn't going to take no for an answer.

Inside the room Gaius took one look at his charge and his face fell

"Oh my boy what has upset you now"

Gwen continued to comfort Merlin and explained what had happened.

"Everyone has been under so much pressure my lady it's not surprising something like this has happened we must just deal with it the best we can."

Looking once more at the crying figure

"I don't want to give Merlin a sedative as I'm not sure if it would help his general condition my lady, I think the best thing is to keep him quiet"

Merlin had gradually calmed down Gwen kept stroking his forehead and was softly saying

"It's not your fault Merlin they were just het up shush"

Gaius stayed until he was certain that Merlin had settled. Leon sat quietly in the corner as Gwen settled onto the chair by Merlin's bed awaiting the return of the other two men and the young dragon.

Chapter Fourteen

Meanwhile Arthur and Gwaine went down to the clearing to meet up with the dragons. Arthur had spent a long time working out how best to get the young dragon into the castle without causing panic. He was even more determined to allow the dragon to stay with Merlin after this morning's events. Gwaine was uncharacteristically silent he was deeply ashamed of his part in upsetting Merlin.

They stood at the edge of the clearing staring up into the sky until they saw two shapes one much bigger than the other approaching. The two Dragons landed in front of the pair and it was then they saw clearly for the first time the young dragon. She was a pitiful site compared with the larger beast. Her back appeared to be twisted and this made one of her wings droop slightly. Her white scales were dull and several seemed to be shedding. Both men felt sorry for her. She was between the size of a small horse and large dog so it wouldn't be too much of a problem having her in the large chamber that Merlin was now occupying. If only they could get her there without causing a panic.

Kilgarrah dwarfed the younger dragon as he looked down at the puny humans at his feet. "As Merlin isn't here I presume you will allow Aithusa to stay with the Warlock"

Arthur looked up and smiled "It seems we have no choice as Merlin has asked to see her and after all he has done for me I won't deny him"

"Ah the boy improves; you will need to watch him even more now"

"What do you mean?"

"You will see young king; time has a way of revealing these things in its own time. Now I leave Aithusa in your hands she will report to me on our Lords condition"

It took a second for Arthur to realise that the Lord in question was Merlin he wasn't used to that word in connection with his servant.

"I see you have bought strength with you" with that the large dragon fixed his stare on Gwaine

"Much responsibility lays in both your hands ensure you live up to it" with that he flapped his wings and disappeared.

Chapter Fifteen

The two men looked at each other wondering what to do next. Arthur turned to the small dragon

"Welcome to Camelot we will take you to Merlin but ask that you try not to scare the citizens. Many will be wary since you helped the sorceress last time we saw you"

He was surprised to see the creature lower its head as in shame.

"If you follow us we will take you to the back of the castle so we don't need to go through the town. Please keep close to us" Gwaine looked at the young dragon with wonder, alright she might not be as good looking as the larger beast but he never thought he would be this close to any dragon he smiled at Aithusa.

"Hi my name is Gwaine and Merlin is my best friend" with that Aithusa walked toward the smiling man and put her head next to his hand.

"I think you just made a conquest Gwaine's" laughed Arthur, the dragons gesture had broken the silence between the friends and the all walked back to the castle together.

Taking a detour to avoid the town they made their way round to the training grounds keeping the trees between them and the town. As they neared their destination Arthur sent Gwaine ahead to clear the way and make sure as few people as possible saw the young dragon. Percival had already made sure the guards on duty were handpicked and not many townspeople tended to frequent the area. They managed to enter the castle with no mishaps and once in the passageways up to Merlin's room had also been cleared by Percival. The guards outside both Arthurs and Merlin's chambers kept as far away from the group as they could. Once in the room Arthur felt he could at least breathe again. Gwen stood up as they entered and wide eyed she forced herself to smile at the young dragon.

"Hello Aithusa my name is Gwen thank you for coming to look after our friend" Aithusa walked forward she liked the smell of this human it remaindered her of Morgana. Although she knew Morgana had been wrong the pair had a strong bond and the witch had always been kind to her. Arthur smiled once more

"This is Leon who also helps care for Merlin, later I will introduce you to two more people we are the only ones allowed in this room. Anyone else must be with me or the must not be here" Aithusa looked at Arthur and nodded her head. She then walked towards the bed and put her head next to Merlin's.

Merlin opened his eyes as he heard Aithusa's voice in his mind

'_Lord I am here'_

'_Thank you it's good to see you'_

Although no one else heard a thing they all knew that somehow the two had communicated. Merlin's hand moved slowly and rested next to the dragons head and he closed his eyes once more. With that Aithusa settled down as if to claim her place by her lord's side.

Chapter Sixteen

The rest of the group left the room leaving just Arthur and Gwaine. Arthur went to the other side of the bed and looked down at his friend surprised to see that the young man looked somehow more settled.

"I'll leave you to it then Gwaine I need to speak to Gwen but I'll come back later"  
Gwaine took Arthurs place as soon as the other man left and sat down once more to look after Merlin. He looked at the other two occupants and smiled in wonder at just how strange life was becoming.

Later that afternoon Arthur arrived with Percival and Gaius to introduce them to Aithusa. He found the dragon head still rested by Merlin's they both appeared to be sleeping but the dragons eyes opened as he approached. Gwaine laughed

"You won't creep up on her you know, I only have to move my finger and she watches me if don't think she trusts us somehow and I'm sure these two have been talking to each other without saying anything I can hear."

"I'm sure you right" said Gaius

"Dragonlords and their dragons can speak into each other's minds and Merlin wouldn't need his magic to do that. In fact most dragonlords didn't have magical powers"

Once Arthur had introduced the new arrivals he went across to Merlin. He was please to see the young man awake and more settled than earlier.

"Hello lazybones nice to see you enjoying some company other than a drunk"

"Oi princess I haven't been drunk for ages Merlin is making me turn over a new leaf"

"Good it's about time. How are you feeling Merlin?"

"Tired…..better thank you"

"Good you make sure you rest well because once you're better I have a mountain of work for you to catch up on"

"Clot pole"

Arthur smiled at the familiar insult although Merlin was still very weak he appeared to be getting some of this strength back.

"I'll set Aithusa on you ….give me any trouble" said the smiling Warlock

"You tell him Merlin don't take any orders from him"

Arthur glared at his knight

"I'll get Merlin to get her to breathe on you if you cause me too much trouble"

At this rising of voices, all be it in friendly banter, Aithusa raised her head and looked at the two men with a face that didn't appear too friendly.

"Careful you two I don't think Aithusa knows you're joking" whispered Gaius

"I suspect around Morgana raised voices tended to be in anger"

The two men pales slightly and smiled at Merlin's guardian A small chuckle came for the bed

"this… fun"

Arthur decided that they had best leave Merlin to get some rest and they all left the room please to see the change in Merlin.

Arthur went back to his chambers to have his evening meal with Gwen. They tried not to use the larger dining hall if there was only the two of them preferring the cosiness of their chambers. Arthur told his queen about the events of the day and she laughed when told of the young dragon's reaction to the rising of voices.

"Good! That should stop anymore episodes upsetting Merlin I still haven't forgiven you two yet. It really upset Merlin you know he's very fragile at the moment and you need to take more care. I asked Gaius about it and he feels that while Merlin can't access his magic he will be very tired and emotional. Merlin evidently gets most of his strength from the magic within him. If fact he said if Merlin can't access his magic again he will probably always be very weak and sickly"

"Does he know yet if Merlin will be able to use his magic again?"

"No, but he did think being around Aithusa might help with her being from old magic it might help bring Merlin's own magic to a level he can use it again"

"I hope so I don't want to think of Merlin staying as he is" Gwen could hear a catch in her husband's voice. She knew he really cared for Merlin even if he had a strange way of showing it sometimes.

Arthur told Gwen what the Kilgarrah had said to them earlier in the day

"I wonder what he meant when he said that Merlin would need us even more if he recovers. When I asked Gaius he said that Merlin was always moaning that Kilgarrah always talks in riddles"

"Let's get him better first them worry about it shall we. I don't know about you but I think I need an early night."

Chapter Seventeen

The next few days seemed to fly past and Arthur spent as much time as he could with Merlin. The young man seemed to be improving each time he saw him. He was now eating better and Gaius had decided that today he was going to get Merlin to sit out in a chair for short periods. So when Gwen and Arthur went to have lunch with their young friend they found him sat up at a small table with Gwaine. Aithusa was sat at his side like a very large dog. Although Arthur didn't think he had better put voice to the thought he was sure the young dragon would take exception to it.

Merlin was still only eating small amounts but it was good to see him making such good progress. Before they left the room Arthur helped Gwaine get their young friend back into bed.

Arthur was working at his papers later that afternoon when he heard a scream coming from the next room. Grabbing Excalibur he ran into the corridor he saw a man run past he gave chase and soon caught the man. Giving him to a pair of guards that ran round the corner with orders to not let him escape he turned back to run to Merlin's room to be met but a figure coming out of the room in flames. He was followed by an angry dragon and knight. Yet again there were four unconscious guards in the corridor

"What the hell has happened!"

"Another assassin" shouted Gwaine as he finished off the man with his sword.

Aithusa turned and went back into the room.

"What happened Gwaine is Merlin ok" Gwaine turned toward Arthur his face one of shock.

"I think so. We were talking when I heard a sound in the corridor I was just getting up when the door opened and I saw this bloke starting to come through the door. He had a sword and before I could move Aithusa moved and well you saw him….she was so quick"

Arthur ran into the room Merlin was looking at the door his face one of shock Aithusa was trying to comfort him making small noises in the throat his body protected by one of her wings.

He moved closer wanting to make sure Merlin hadn't been hurt.

"Merlin talk to me please"

Chapter Eighteen

He hearing no reply Arthur moved slowly closer so the dragon wouldn't feel he was any threat. As he approached the dragon folded her wing back allowing Arthur to look at Merlin. He was in the corner of the room on the floor curled in a ball whimpering.

Arthur knelt down and took Merlin hand in his with that Merlin threw himself at Arthur and held onto him as if his life depended on it. He put his head on Arthurs shoulder and sobbed. Arthur held him unsure what to do next, he felt like he was comforting a child. The pair stayed there for several moments before he heard others coming closer. He turned his head to see Gaius looking at him.

"Try to move him to the bed sire so I can check him over"

Arthur slowly stood up still holding on the sobbing man, he was shocked by what was happening but realised Merlin needed the comfort of his arms. Turning slowly he sat on the bed with Merlin by the side of him still clinging to his king as if his life depended on it. Gaius moved forward and speaking very softly and calmly started to move Merlin's hand from Arthur neck and got the still sobbing man to lie on the bed. Arthur looked around the room. There was only the three of them and the dragon present. He was pleased that Merlin's plight was not being witnessed by more people. Arthur looked at Gaius

"Has he been hurt?"

"No sire but he is in shock it was all just too much for him I will give him a very mild sedative and we need to keep him calm and quiet".

Aithusa moved forward and placed her head by Merlin's and continued to make soft noises. She was obviously distressed by what had happened to Merlin. Arthur was surprised to see that her eyes were full of tears. It reminded him of Kilgarrah's tears on the Isle of Albion. He was surprised at the attachment these dragons seemed to have for Merlin but at the same time very grateful for it. Merlin seemed to be settling down to sleep

"I need to go and question the man we captured I'll get Gwaine to come back in while I'm gone"

Leaving the room he found all the others stood outside

"He's asleep now Gwaine, can you go and sit with him please. Lean and Percival with me to the dungeons we have a man to question." Turning to Gwen he gave a half smile

"I will be back soon can you see if Gaius needs anything?"

"Of course" and she went into the room.

"Leon, are the guards alright?"

"Yes sire they appear to have been rendered unconscious by some sort of gas but are sleeping of the effects now. Replacements are on their way I have been down to the prisoner one of the guards recognised him as a thug he often hires out his services. The guard came across him years ago in his village he used to collect safe money from some of the villagers"

Arthur was well aware of the practice of safe money or protection money where thugs took money of off weaker members of the community to prevent their premises wrecked. It was something he was doing his best to stamp out.

"Is he now, well lets go and see him shall we" Leon would have felt pity for the man if it weren't for what he had done when the king spoke in that manner someone was in real trouble.

Chapter Twenty

Arthur looked at the man in the cell trying hard not to just enter and beat him to pulp for what he had put Merlin through but he needed information.

"Right who hired you scum"

"Don't know what you mean"

"I know what you are so don't waste my time I want to know who hired you and I want to know now"

"That why you got the heavy mob with you? I won't give you any information"

"Oh no my knights aren't here to force information from you but they are here to take you back upstairs I have an angry dragon that needs feeding and I intend to see he gets fed"

The prisoner looked at the king as if he was mad.

"You wouldn't do that, that's not your way"

"You think not, well the man you were hired to kill is not only a good friend of mine but he has saved my life more than once. You have half an hour to come up with a name or you face the dragon. My knights will stay here and if after the allotted time I don't have that name you will be taken to the dragon, and by the way it isn't the small version that killed you partner but the fully grown one"

With that Arthur turned and went back up the stairs.

Leon and Percival looked at each other and then at the prisoner. Percival smiled and said

"I think you've succeeded in upsetting the King more than I have ever witnessed before and believe me the Great Dragon will have fun with you he's soooooooo nasty when he's riled and he will be riled if you don't give him his answers. He might even let me have you first….Merlin's a good friend".

The two knights sat and waited.

The prisoner obviously thought they were bluffing and decided not to talk so at the allotted time Leon went and spoke to the king who in turn spoke to Aithusa. Leon then went down and with Percival removed the prisoner from his cell and together with the king they left the castle and by the time they reached the clearing Kilgarrah was sat waiting for them. On seeing the dragon the prisoner tried to pull away he had thought that the king had been bluffing and had thought they had brought him out of the castle to beat him.

"Welcome Kilgarrah thank you for coming I bring you the scum that tried to kill Merlin"

Kilgarrah roared and lowered his head down toward the terrified man. Leon and Percival threw the man to the ground leaving his hands tied behind his back.

Chapter Twenty One

"You can't do this please" the prisoner screamed at Arthur

"I gave you your chance" with that Arthur turned away

"It was Lord Sutchly he paid us. He wanted to cause trouble with your new laws he thought the sorcerers would get the blame. That's why we used gas on the guards to make it look like a spell….you can't leave me here it's not human"

Arthur turned back

"See it wasn't that hard was it, sorry Kilgarrah but I will keep him for now to give evidence if he decides not comply to then I will bring him back"

"Why should I let you take him now he has harmed my lord and should die"

"I need him to testify he will then pay the price if he cooperates I will give him a quick death otherwise you have my word he is yours"

"You ask much" with that the great dragon turned his head and expelled fire across the clearing

"If he comes back to me his death will be slow and painful I await your call" and spreading his wings was gone.

The prisoner collapsed and was dragged back to the cells by Percival who was looking forward to telling Gwaine later what had happened he knew the other knight would feel that some measure of justice had been done. Once the cell doors closed Arthur sent the two knights to ask Lord Sutchly to attend the throne room. When they arrived Arthur told the man that his plan had been exposed and that he would face trial in the morning. If found guilty he would be stripped of his title and lands, then be executed. The disgraced Lord was then taken to the cells and as a precaution chained to the wall to prevent escape.

Arthur went straight to check on Merlin who appeared to be sleeping peacefully he sat by the bed and this is how Gwen found him later fast asleep next to his friend.

The next morning the council was convened for the trial of Lord Sutchly. The Lord admitted to hiring people to kill Merlin on two occasions both the previous days attempt and the episode from the battlements. He was unrepentant stating that he felt the King was betraying his father's memory buy allowing the druids into the citadel and even considering repelling the ban on magic. Arthur was pleased to see that the majority of the council were horrified at what Lord Sutchly had done and he was soon found guilty by a majority. Although Arthur would have found the man guilty anyway it felt good to be taking the majority of the council with him. As he had already planned Lord Sutchly was stripped of his lands and title before sentenced to death by hanging. The surviving hired assassin was given the choice of life imprisonment or hanging and chose the death sentence only too happy not to be given to the dragon. Arthur felt that he too would have chosen hanging rather than living in a cell of the rest of his life. Both sentences were carried out within the hour. Lord Sutchly had no children and his wife was taken in by one of the other Lords who was her brother so Arthur considered the matter finished.

After the hangings the king visited Merlin and told him that he had no more to fear. He was surprised to see Merlin once more sat out and looking far better than the previous day. He spent some time with the younger man before going to find Gaius.

Knocking on the court physician's door before opening it he was surprised to see Iseldir The druid leader in the room.

"Hello Iseldir I wasn't expecting to see you here is everything alright?"

"Yes Sire I was just checking on Emrys condition and I was hoping to visit with him"

"No problem I will take up as soon as I have spoken with Gaius, in fact you may be able to help me as well"

"What did you want to ask me sire" Gaius already had a good idea why the king had come to his chambers

"Well it's about Merlin, I wanted to ask you why he is so ….well almost …" Arthur paused thinking for the right word.

"….Childlike, yesterday after the attack he was so terrified he clung to me sobbing yet today if it's as if nothing happened"

Iseldir's quiet voice interrupted

"I think I can help you sire. You need to understand Emrys is magic he doesn't just use magic. His magic is still within him but he can't access it. Magic is what makes him what he is. As he can't access it at the moment he is as a child and is lost. He has no strength either of body or mind without a large part of himself. He will look to you to help provide that anchor. In short he needs your strength and understanding to keep him sane. Too allow him to make sense of his world. Aithusa will also help provide the same thing so too will the knight Gwaine but it is to you he looks to first."

"You said keep him sane is he in danger of going mad?" Arthur was shocked at the thought

"Not while he has his friends around him, he needs you all far more than either he or you know. If I could see him now sire I hope afterward to answer more of your questions"

"Arthur I think you need to understand the pressure Merlin has been under all his life though his magic. Even as a child his mother had to make sure he kept his secret. Then when he came here the first thing he saw was a sorcerer burnt on a pyre. He then learned of his destiny to keep you safe he was only a teenager it was a great responsibility for one so young. He had had to kill to keep you safe and this has caused him great distress. Every action he took he did with the best of intentions but he felt each one. They built up and he suffered awful nightmares and doubts particularly when he has killed. Merlin is as pure a person as I have ever met and he has found his destiny difficult " Gaius looked at Arthur and paused

"Don't blame yourself I am only telling you this so you understand, Merlin wouldn't have changed anything. But as time went on he has found it harder and harder he is terrified that as he gained in power it would corrupt him. He didn't realise he was too pure of spirit. I think the last couple of years were the worse for him he was told of the prophesy that you would died at Mordred's hand at Camlann. He also hated keeping his secret from you all but he had been keeping it a secret all his life and was scared to say anything even though he wanted to"

"Oh my god, why didn't he tell me I could have supported him"

"You know why Arthur he was trying to protect you. He knew what such information was doing to him he wouldn't have wanted you to know you have always been his first priority"

Arthur sank onto a chair and put his head in his hands "I was so bad to him when he told me he had magic; I rejected him, my only true friend. It must have hurt him so after all he had done"

"Arthur" Iseldir's voice made Arthur look up

"If Ermys recovers he will need your support he has always felt pain at killing but at Camlann he killed a great many and it will play on his mind. He must never be put in such a position again. Killing those with magic to protect those he loves is bad enough for him but to kill such large numbers of non magical people…..you must make sure he does not become your weapon"

"You have my promise on that he has done enough already"

"Please do not tell him or anyone of what has been said here. Now may I see Emrys Please?"

"Yes of course we will go now. Are you coming Gaius?"

"Yes sire I will be interested to hear what Iseldir has to say after he has seen Merlin"

Chapter twenty two

The three men walked in silence and as they entered the room Arthur went up to Aithusa and introduced Iseldir to her.

"This man may also visit Merlin he is a friend"

Iseldir nodded his head to the young dragon and then walked over to the bed.

Using mind speak he addressed Merlin

_Emrys it is I Iseldir,_

Merlin opened his eyes and smiled as he saw the druid leader

_Iseldir it is good to see you _

_Emrys my lord you have done well, do not despair I can feel you magic it is returning to you soon you will be back to us. But you must take care you will be weak it will take time for you to recover. You have achieved things no other person has ever done. You have returned Magic and soon Albion will be as one._

_I feel so weak I have made many mistakes_

_No Emrys you have done well, you have remained pure of heart, now sleep well._

With that Merlin sighed and his body relaxed. Iseldir turned to Arthur

"I have spoken to Emrys. I can feel his magic getting stronger. I am certain he will recover from this. Thank you for caring for him I will visit again with your permission"

"Of course, Aithusa will allow you in without me next time so visit whenever you wish and thank you it is good to know Merlin is getting better"

Iseldir turned to Aithusa

_Thank you for caring for Emrys you have the thanks of all the druids, you have done well. It has been a pleasure to meet you_

_You are most welcome Iseldir of the druids, but it is my duty to my lord, he is a good man I can feel the pureness of spirit I didn't know existed before. I feel shame for my previous actions_

_You have no need to feel shame and you have atoned for any wrong doing in keeping your dragonlord safe, until we meet again farewell._

Arthur continued to juggle his duties as a king and visiting Merlin. He noticed as Merlin was gaining in strength he was becoming frustrated with having someone with him all the time. He had also asked if he could go outside and Arthur wondered how long he would be able to put the young man off. Although it appeared the treats were over he didn't want to take the risk. He had discussed it with Gwaine who was also reluctant to change anything yet.

A couple of days later however things came to a head.

Chapter Twenty Two

It was a fine summer's day and the hottest of the year. Arthur was paying a quick visit before going to a council meeting when Merlin asked once more if he could go outside. Arthur tried once more to explain his reasons for the decision to wait until Merlin had regained his powers when Merlin gave him a look that cut Arthur to the core.

"I am not your prisoner so stop treating me like one I need to go outside and I will."

Arthur hated the hot weather and was already bad tempered and bit back

"No, I am your king and you will obey me" he stormed out the room.

Gwaine tried to calm Merlin down and it seemed to work. After a while Merlin looked across to the knight and he appeared to be dozing. Merlin looked at Aithusa _I am going outside for a short while I will be careful but I will go_

_It is dangerous you must stay here Lord_

_No and as your dragonlord I order you to stay here and not tell anyone I have gone_

_Lord you can't you may get hurt I have been given the job of protecting you by Kilgarrah he would be most displeased. If you must go I will go with you_

_No you will stay here I would be spotted if you came as well that is an order_

Merlin felt guilty as he looked at the young dragons face but he was determined.

Carefully creeping past Gwaine as he dozed in the chair he opened the door. The guards were sat in the large windowsill opposite the door they both had their eyes closed. Merlin was for once pleased it was so hot otherwise the guards would have been stood at the door. He carefully crept down the corridor and down the stairs. He was lucky and saw no one as he made his way to the back entrance near the training grounds. No one was using then due to the heat. After waiting for a while to get his strength back he continued on. Using what cover he could he quickly made his way to the small clump of trees. He sat down out of site of the castle he had done it!

Chapter Twenty Three

Merlin had made it this far on adrenaline and he was exhausted but it was worth it, he loved the small of the outdoors and loved being outside. He sat with his eyes closed and drifted off to sleep. He was woke up about half an hour later by the castles alarm bells. He knew he had been found out. He only hoped he would get a bit more time before he was found. Carefully standing he walked further into the trees and sat down once more waiting to be found. But at least he had got some fresh air and could listen to the birds in the trees.

After Merlin had left Aithusa was unsure she couldn't disobey a command from her dragonlord but was very worried. She thought of contacting Kilgarrah but couldn't as that was also against Merlin's wishes. After a great deal of thought she did the only thing she could she knocked over the chair next to her. The noise woke up Gwaine with a start. Looking around for the course of the noise he saw the chair on the floor and the guilty look on Aithusa's face and smiled. Then he noticed Merlin wasn't in his bed. He checked the room and now getting very worried he went to the corridor the two guards had also been woken by the noise and had resumed their places.

"You two been there all the time? Growled Gwaine

"Yes sir" but Gwaine knew they were lying

"Tell the truth"

"No Sire we sat down for a bit it's so hot"

"You sound the alarm bells and you go and find the king tell him Merlin's gone and I've gone to find him. God help us the King will have our guts if anything has happened to him"

Gwaine ran back into the room looking at Aithusa he looked at her

"Why did you let him go! Where is he?"

The young dragon looked so ashamed

"Come with me and help me find him"

She shook her head in misery Gwaine stormed out and down the stairs two at a time. He didn't think Merlin would head for the main exit so followed in his young friends footsteps worry gnawing at his gut. Why had he dozed off, some guard he was.

In the meantime the second guard had found the king who had left the meeting at the first sound off the alarm bells. Seeing the guard he demanded a report.

"Sire Merlin is gone Sir Gwaine has gone to find him"

"How did he get past you all were you asleep or something"

Seeing the guard face he immediately saw what had happened.

"A knight, dragon and two guards and he's gone you had better hope we find him safe. Call out the guard and all the knights and asked Leon to start up search parties"

"Damn you Merlin why are you so stubborn" muttered the king to himself hoping against all hope that it had been Merlin's decision to leave his room and that he had not been kidnapped.

He ran out to the training grounds to start the search. Soon he was joined by several others. Leon had got teams searching both inside and outside the castle. Arthur spotted Gwaine up ahead in the clump of trees

"Gwaine what happened" he shouted

"I fell asleep and so did the guards I think Merlin snuck out after ordering Aithusa not to say anything he wouldn't have been taken she wouldn't have allowed that and she looks as guilty as sin"

"What the hell were you doing you were supposed to be looking after him"

"Don't you think I know that?"

The couple continued to look and Gwaine spotted something in the bushes.

He touched Arthurs shoulder and pointed.

The two of them crept forwards until Merlin's figure was fully in view.

Arthur knelt down by the side of the young man

"What were you playing at Merlin you've got the whole of the guard looking for you"

Merlin looked round at his friend

"I told you I wanted some fresh air well I got some and don't take it out on Aithusa I ordered her to keep quiet and she had no choice as I am her dragonlord"

"You are a stubborn man" Arthur found he couldn't be cross with his friend not after all Iseldir and Gaius had told him.

"Yeh I know, Hi Gwaine" Merlin smiled at his friend

"Don't you hi Gwaine me you sneaky bastard you've aged me years, after all I've done for you" Gwaine was angry, more at himself than at Merlin and he knew he should have been more careful after all the young man could have faced another assassin whilst he slept.

"Don't take it out on Merlin, You fell asleep and let him get out" Gwaine looked at Arthur he knew Arthur was right.

"Please you two don't argue please I just wanted some fresh air"

The two men looked at each other then Merlin and laughed.

"Come on we have a major search to cancel, come on Merlin let's get back"

"Oh no I'm not I'm here now and I intend to enjoy it for a bit longer anyway I'm too tired to walk back yet"

Arthur looked Merlin

"I think he has us beat Gwaine you go cancel the search and then come back here that will give Merlin a bit longer then we go back even if we have to carry you"

Chapter Twenty Three

In the end Arthur had to carry Merlin up the stairs much to the young man's disgust. He was only pleased not to many people witnessed it. Once back in his room he apologised to Aithusa and promised to make sure Kilgarrah never found out. He then slept for the rest of the day.

Merlin continued to improve and two days later Gwaine was woken up early by something tickling his nose. Opening his eyes he looked around the room and his face beamed. He got up and pulled his shirt over his head and left the room. Knocking on the Kings Chamber door he waited for the

"Enter" before bursting in. He had learnt soon after the king and married not to just burst in.

"Come on you two come next door" with that he turned and went back the way he came.

Arthur and Gwen got up and quickly made themselves decent before following Gwaine.

On opening the door both Gwen and Arthur were greeted by an indignant Aithusa who was trying to look fierce with a butterfly perched on the end of her nose. The room was full of butterflies. Merlin was fast asleep in the bed a smile on his face.

Arthur turned to the guards outside and whispered

"Go and fetch Gaius, Leon and Percival and tell them to hurry."

With that Arthur went and sat next to Merlin taking care not to wake him up. Within a couple of minutes the knights and Gaius arrived. They had all rushed expecting bad news but on seeing the butterflies had all smiled. They all guessed what this meant.

Arthur gently picked up the hand resting on the sheet and whispered in Merlin's ear

"Merlin wake up please and see what you have done I think you might have upset Aithusa"

Merlin opened his eyes and looked around seeing Aithusa he smiled then realising what he was seeing he jumped up and screeched

"I've got my magic back!"

He threw his arms around Arthurs neck then realising what he had done blushed. He then got out of bed and ran to Aithusa

"You do look funny" and hugged the poor animal around the neck before hugging everyone else. Although he had to ask Percival to bend down so he could hug him!

He then turned to the group and holding out his hand said

"_Forbaine"_ and a flame appeared in his hand and the flame changed shape into a dragon before dying out.

"Take care my boy until you are certain of your strength" said a concerned Gaius

Merlin hugged him once more

"Don't worry I can feel my magic I've got it back"

Then he realised what he had done and looked at Arthur in shock and fear

"Sorry I shouldn't have I'm sorry please understand"

Arthur looked at Merlin in shock

"You don't have to say sorry you've done nothing wrong I legalised Magic weeks ago and we all know about it" He walked up to Merlin and hugged him

"It's the least I could do, what's more Camelot is full of Druids so don't worry"

Merlin looked stunned

"I haven't…You have…thank you" he stuttered

"You don't need to thank me Merlin as I said it's the very least I could do"

Looking around at the rest of his friends Arthur said

"Now I think at long last we can arrange to have a proper victory feast don't you".

Twenty Four

Merlin was happy he had his magic back and what's more after three days Arthur was at last giving him more freedom. The only thing he wasn't happy about was that he still had to have an escort if he left the castle. He tried to tell the prat that now he had his magic back he could look after himself by no he still had to have someone with him. But at least he was no longer being made to stay in his room. And today he was going out to the clearing with Aithusa and Gwaine so they could meet up with Kilgarrah.

Merlin was looking forward to seeing his old friend once more; he was also hoping that the great dragon would agree with him that it was time for Aithusa to go off for a while. The poor thing had been stuck in a room with him for weeks and besides the odd chicken hadn't eaten anything much in all that time. Although Dragons could go several months without eating, she also hadn't been able to fly either. Merlin also had another agenda that he hadn't told anyone else only because he knew they would stop him if they knew. He was pleased that it was such a nice day it would make his surprise even better.

Gwaine looked across at Merlin as they walked along, it was so good to see his young friend looking so well after all he had been though; there were times he wondered if he would ever get back to normal. He had looked after Merlin for weeks not trusting him out of his sight except for the one time Merlin had been injured by an assassin. It was a grand day and he would get to see the great dragon again, he would have laughed a couple of months ago if he had been told he would spend time with a young dragon and meet the only fully grown dragon and get to talk to him. So much for knights being dragon killers! Although he had an idea that Merlin was up to something.

Once they arrived at the clearing Merlin turned to his two companions

"Before I call Kilgarrah I have something else I need to do. Gwaine would you mind waiting over by the trees for a while I need to do something" "What you up to"

"Don't worry nothing bad I promise I just want to speak to Aithusa alone"

Gwaine shrugged his shoulders and pulled an apple out of his pocket

"OK I trust you" and he turned and walked the 30 yards to the woods and sat down on a fallen tree trunk.

Turning to Aithusa Merlin looked at the young dragon

_Aithusa you have done so much for me in the last few weeks I want to repay you. I am going to try to repair the damage done to your body when you were trapped in the pit. I also hope that in doing so you will be able to talk. Are you happy for me to try?_

Aithusa looked at her dragonlord

_Lord are you sure you are strong enough to use so much magic?_

_Yes I'm sure my young friend. You forget I haven't been able to use my magic for a long time and I feel it hungry to get out. Please don't worry I am fine_

_Then yes if you are certain. I get pain from my body and flying is hard it would be so nice to be able to fly freely_

_Then we will do it now stand still while I prepare_

Merlin concentrated his thoughts despite what he had told Aithusa he wasn't completely certain he would have the energy to complete the task in one attempt but was fairly certain he would be able to at least heal her broken body. After a few moments he walked up to the young dragon and rested one hand on her back the other he pointed toward the sky and began to cast a spell.

Gwaine was sat watching the events in the clearing he wasn't totally convinced he would approve of what Merlin was up to so he wasn't about to take his eyes of the duo. He saw Merlin lift his hand into the air and the heard Merlin's voice. At least he guessed who it was as it sounded different somehow. He then noticed the sky above the couple darken and a whirlwind of colour surround the two figures. Gwaine stood up and started to step forward when lightening come down from the heavens into the whirlwind Gwaine tried to move forward but found he was being pushed back by the power of the wind. This continued for a couple of minutes and then gradually the air cleared. Gwaine peered into the clearing trying to see what had happened.

"MERLIN, AITHUSA what the hell was that all about?"

He ran toward where he had last seen his friends. As he approached the centre of the clearing he stopped and starred in wonder. He could hardly believe his eyes.

Aithusa was beautiful, gone was the crippled body and whitish grey scales instead she was pure white and stood tall and proud in fact she appeared to have tripled in size. Gwaine realised he couldn't see Merlin and ran as fast as he could. As he neared Aithusa turned towards him and appeared to smile. Once again he was surprised just how expressive a dragon's face could be. Merlin walked from behind Aithusa and appeared to be holding on to her leg he looked like he was about to collapse

"What the hell Merlin" he shouted as he grabbed hold of his friend and supported him.

"Hi Gwaine I did a good job didn't I?"

"You damn fool are you alright?

"I'm fine just a bit drained" turning to Aithusa he said

"Can you speak Aithusa please try"

The young dragon opened her mouth and made a strange rasping noise then trying again obviously thinking hard at the same time she looked at Merlin

"Thank you my lord"

Merlin smiled so hard he thought his face was going to split

"That's great go careful it will take some time but it worked!"

Gwaine glowered at Merlin

"What do you mean it worked didn't you know what you were doing? And why is Aithusa so god damn big"

Merlin smiled

"Well I wasn't sure I would be able to do it all in one go, and she is now the size she should be for her age"

With that Merlin looked over Gwaine's shoulder

"Oh no now I'm in trouble"

Following his friend gaze he saw Arthur and Leon racing toward the clearing.

"I think you might be in more trouble than that look what's coming the other way"

Just as Gwaine spoke Merlin realised that Kilgarrah had landed.

"YOUNG WARLOCK what have you done!"

Before Merlin had chance to answer Arthur and Leon arrived

"What have you been doing Merlin?" shouted Arthur

"You were only supposed to be going for a gentle walk"

"Well I would have thought it was obvious to all of you after all it's in plain sight" Merlin could believe they were shouting at him. With that his vision started to blur

"O heck!" Merlin whispered just as he felt his legs buckle Gwaine quickly stepped forward and caught him before he hit the ground.

Aithusa looked down at the dragonlord and then looked at Arthur and Kilgarrah

"Please don't shout at him he only wanted to help me"

Kilgarrah and the men looked at her in amazement and in unison said

"You talked"

"Yes Merlin has repaired my broken body and has allowed me to talk" with that she stretched out her wings and flapped them

Kilgarrah looked at the young dragonlord and then at Arthur

"The young warlock will recover his collapse is a result in using so much magic when he does tell him I am displeased with the risk he took but thank him for helping Aithusa. Don't forget my warning he will need both Strength and Courage soon" with that he looked at Aithusa

"Come" and he took off with Aithusa quickly following him.

Merlin was gathered up in Gwaine's arms and the three men made their way back to the castle with the king demanding information from the worried Gwaine about what had happened.

Arriving back at the citadel the group made their way to Gaius's chambers. As they burst through the doors Gaius turned round on seeing the still form in Gwaine's arms his face went pale

"Oh my poor boy what happened?"

"I don't think it's too much to worry about Gaius the idiot used his magic to heal Aithusa and collapsed just afterwards" said Arthur and despite his words worry was plain to see in his eyes.

"The idiot that would have taken a massive amount of power, he shouldn't have done that"

"Well he did and it worked Aithusa is at least three times her size and talks" said Gwaine with pride in his voice.

Gaius's eyebrow rose in response

"It's not surprising he collapsed then, can you help me get him in his old bed and we will let him sleep it off" Gwaine took his friend and put him on his old bed "Not as comfortable as your used to know but that's what you get for doing daft things" he muttered to the still for of Merlin.

"How long before he wakes up Gaius" asked a concerned Arthur

"If past experience is anything to go by a couple of days, but it may take longer sire"

"What! He can't do this to me Gwen has a feast planned for tomorrow to thank Merlin for all he has done. She'll kill me!" with that Arthur sat down on one of the chairs.

"And what do you mean passed experience has he done something like this before?"

"Yes Sire I'm surprised that you hadn't realised by now that Merlin seldom goes to the Tavern" Gaius raised his eyebrow once more

"You mean…you lied to me…. Gaius how could you!"

"Well I could hardly tell you that he had knocked himself out with magic could I?"

Gwaine and Leon chuckled

"Sire might I suggest you let the queen know about changing her plans?" said Leon

"Oh yes I supposed I must" with that the king left the chambers

"I wouldn't want to be in his boots Gwen has been planning this for weeks!" chuckled Gwaine

"Off you go the pair of you and leave me in piece"

"I'm posting a couple of guards at your door Gaius as Merlin can't look after himself at the moment I will check with the king later to see if he wants Merlin back in the room next to him with Gwaine for company" With that the two knights left.

Gwaine stopped Leon just outside the room

"I'll stay here for now until you've spoken to the princess after all a lot of people come through here to see Gaius and I'm not taking any chances" Leon nodded "Ok I come and see you as soon as I know"

Twenty Five

Arthur headed off to see his queen he knew she would be upset but at the same time a few more days wouldn't hurt. Entering their chambers he found Gwen at the table going through some papers. She looked up as he came through the door.

"Hello Arthur I was just wondering where do you want Hunith to stay? She will be here soon."

"One of the state rooms off course, when is she due to arrive?"

"Within a couple of hours. Percival was certain he would be back before dark today"

"No problem I'm glad she is able to come at long last Merlin will be so surprised"

"I know it's such a pity she couldn't come before but she wouldn't leave the village with so many of her neighbours ill."

"Gwen I'm afraid we are going to have to delay the feast for a couple of days. I'm sorry but we have no choice"

"WHAT! Do you know how much organisation has gone into this and all the food that needs to get ready! I won't have it delayed"

"Well if you don't we will have to go ahead without Merlin"

"Don't be stupid it's in his honour and how can you announce your surprise if he isn't there"

Gwen's faced changed as she realised what her husband had said

"Oh no! What's happened is he alright?"

Arthur sat her down and explained adding

"Well that's what we get for trying to give someone a surprise"

"I must go and tell cook she will be cross" with that Gwen ran from the room.

Arthur was just about to leave when Leon knocked on the door.

"Sire do you want Merlin moved into next door and the guards reinstated?"

"Yes I think so Gaius won't like it but it's for the best I suppose Gwaine will want to lounge around in there with him" he said with a grin

"I expect so Sir" replied a grinning Leon

"They're getting to be like an old married couple. Hunith will be here soon I expect she will keep Gwaine in line. Warn him if he tries his normal chat up lines Merlin will turn him into a toad when he hears"

Leon laughed and went off to tell Gwaine and Gaius that Merlin was to be moved

.Later that day when Hunith arrived in the courtyard with her escort Gwen and Arthur were there to greet her. Hunith was looking around for her son.

"It's good to see you Hunith don't worry Merlin is alright he used too much of his power earlier and is sleeping of the effects. Hunith smiled

"Thank you Sire for inviting me here and I'm sorry if my son has been spoiling your plans"

"You have no need to be sorry Gwen will take it up with him when he wakes up as she is the one doing all the work"

"Don't listen to him Hunith he's only mad because Merlin has ruined his plans, come with me and we will go and see Merlin then I can show you your room."

The two women went off together chatting

Arthur went to check with Percival that the journey went as plan and to fill in the knight with the events of the day before Gwaine told him his version.

Hunith was surprised to find herself being taken to one of the state rooms.

"We have had Merlin next to us while he was unwell Arthur wanted to make sure he was safe. I think he will try to get Merlin to keep the room. By the way Gwaine is sitting with him and has been doing so since Merlin came back with Arthur. Arthur was warned that Merlin might be in danger. But please don't worry"

"I know what happened Percival filled me in and thank you for all you and the King have done for him" Hunith looked worried for a moment

"My boy has not had an easy life you know it's been hard for him hiding his true self"  
"He won't have to any more Arthur has legalised magic"

"I know but I wonder how Merlin will cope, I know it sounds strange to say it but he is used to a life in the shadows" Hunith looked at Gwen her eyes showing her worry

"We will do all we can to help him he has many friends here, talking of which I warn you Gwaine is a massive flirt"

"Don't worry I have heard all about him from my son"

Gwen was still laughing as they entered the room.

Hunith walked toward the bed and sat down by her son and ran her hand through his hair her expression one of pure love

"What things you get up to my son"

"You don't want to know my lady I try to keep him out of trouble but….." said a voice behind her. Turning round she was greeted by one of Gwaine's famous smiles as he took her hand and kissed it

"My lady you can't be this boy's mother you are far too beautiful"

"Sir Gwaine I have heard all about you from my son and I know you to be a dreadful flirt"

"Oh the hurt how could he slate me so."

"I would however like to thank you for all you have done for him for I also know you are a good friend to him"

Gwaine smiled

"Not as good a friend as he is to me"

Turning to the queen Hunith asked

"Can I stay with my son please I see so little of him"

"Of course when you what to go to your room its next door, would you please have supper with us later?"

"I would love to as long as it isn't too much of an inconvenience. I would also like to see Gaius if I may"

"He will be joining us for supper as well so you can catch up with him then."

Hunith stayed with her son for a couple of hours before going to sort her few processions out. She had stayed at Camelot before but always with Gaius so was surprised at her present room. She thought it far to grand for her taste and station but decided to say nothing if it meant she could be near her son.

Chapter Twenty Six

A bit later Gaius knocked on her door to escort her to supper. She had dined with the couple before and found herself at ease in their company. She was amazed at how well they were both taking her sons magic and was happy that at last he wouldn't have to hide his talents. She let it slip that Gaius was her half brother and didn't realise until then that they hadn't known.

"Why didn't you tell us that Merlin was your nephew Gaius?" enquired Arthur

"Well sire when he first got here I felt it best to say nothing after all your father knew I practiced magic before the great purge and I didn't want him to think that Merlin may have powers as well. Then it had gone on so long I suppose I didn't give it a thought, by then I looked on him as my son" Gaius paused

"I'm sorry sire for not telling you before"

"That's alright Gaius I can see why" Arthur wondered how long it would be before he knew all Merlin's secrets in fact he doubted he would ever.

They continued with their meal and afterwards all went to check on Merlin before turning in for the night.

The next morning Arthur awoke to a knock on the door

"Enter"

"Good morning Gwen and lazybones time to get up. I've brought your breakfast"

Arthur looked at Merlin in amazement

"What are you doing Merlin?"

"Well I was awake so I thought I'd get your breakfast, Mums had hers mind you Cook looked a bit shocked when I turned up followed by Gwaine and two guards. She hit Gwaine with a saucepan he was knocked clean out and is resting in my bed!"

"SHUT UP MERLIN! What I meant was why you are up and about and where is George?"

"Well if you'd rather have George…"

"Merlin I think what Arthur is trying to say is are you well enough to be up and about, and good morning it's great to see you" said a grinning Gwen.

"God morning Gwen it's nice to see you as well not too sure about misery though"

Gwen and Merlin started laughing and Arthur soon joined in.

"It's good to see you up and about but I hardly think that it's the job of the Court Warlock to be bring me my breakfast do you?"

"Did I hear you say COURT WARLOCK!? You mean I got promoted and you didn't tell me"  
With that Arthur picked up a goblet and threw it at Merlin. It flew right at Merlin's head. With a flash of gold in Merlin's eyes the goblet flew right back and hit Arthur.

"Merlin! That's not fair; you can't do that to your king!"

"Just did clotpole" said a laughing Merlin as he left the room.

Arthur got out of bed and chased after him. Gwen looked up at the ceiling and smiled.

Arthur soon came back as he had realised he was chasing Merlin with his nightclothes on.

"Arthur you to are idiots, it's so good to see you both back to normal"

"You call it normal when I get a goblet thrown at me! You wait till I catch him"

"I'd be careful if I were you he hasn't got to hide his talents anymore. Anyway I thought you were going to tell him about his new title at the feast tonight?"

"Yes well I was" Arthur smiles things were getting back to normal.

Later that morning Gwen found Merlin with Gaius, he had long since got rid of his guards by telling Arthur he would turn them into toads if he didn't call them off. Gwaine was in bed nursing a headache; the cook really had knocked him out and Merlin had decided if Arthur didn't need him he would spend some time with Gaius so Gwen had no trouble in getting Merlin to go with her. Once at his new room she showed him his new outfit for that evening. He then threatened to turn her into a toad only to be cuffed round the ear.

"Merlin you'll do no such thing. You will wear these tonight the feast is being held in your honour and you need decent cloths"

"There's nothing wrong with what I'm wearing!" said an indignant Merlin

"They are fine for a servant but you are now the Court Warlock and need to dress the part. Arthur is going to announce it tonight"

"Oh….I thought he was joking….I don't want to be in front of all those people, I want to stay in the shadows"

"Sorry Merlin it's time everyone knew all you have done for Camelot and you will wear these" she pointed to his new outfit. It was a pair of black trousers and a purple shirt.

"Be thankful Merlin, Arthur and Gwaine wanted you to have a pointed hat"

"Oh no, I won't wear a hat" Gwen laughed at his horrified expression

"Don't worry I said no. So you will wear your new cloths?"

"Ok for you, Oh is Mum coming because I don't think she will have anything she's not used to court"

"Don't worry she has a new dress I had made for her"

Merlin hugged her "Thank you Gwen, but I still don't want to go tonight"

"Sorry no choice and your Mum is looking forward to it so you have to go"

"That's blackmail"

"That's right it is" with that Gwen left Merlin to his thoughts

Chapter Twenty Seven

Later that evening Hunith knocked on her son's door. Walking straight in she found him sat on the edge of the bed shaking.

"What's the matter son? She said as she sat down beside him.

"I don't want to go. I don't want all those people starring at me" Merlin looked at her terrified

"Merlin you are at last getting what you worked so hard for, You will be fine Arthur will look after you, come on it's time to go I'll walk down with you"

Merlin stood up and smoothed down his new cloths then looked up at his mother

"Mother you look beautiful"

"Thank you son, but don't sound so surprised. Gwen did my hair for me this afternoon and she gave me this dress. Now if I can face all these people so can you and by the way you look pretty good yourself. Come on son" Hunith put her hand on his arm and they left the room.

As they started to go down toward the throne room they met up with Arthur and Gwen. Merlin looked at them.

"I'm coming mum said I had to!"

"Of course you are idiot" grinned Arthur

"Dollophead ouch! Mother what was that for"

"Don't be so rude to your King Merlin"

Gwen laughed "Don't worry Hunith that's normal for these two"

As they reached the doors of the throne room they stopped Arthur looked at Merlin

"Don't be nervous you deserve this for all you've done so head up" Arthur gave Merlin a reassuring smile. Merlin swallowed a couple of times

"We are going in now and the doors will shut. When they open again I want you to walk straight towards me head up and stop before the throne. No falling over your feet ok"

"Ok" Merlin's voice came out as a squeak.

With that the doors opened and the horns played as the king and queen walked down the centre of the hall with Hunith behind them.

The doors shut leaving him by himself he had never felt so nervous the he heard a familiar voice in this head.

_Young Warlock be proud you have worked hard for this and your time has come_

Merlin smiled Kilgarrah had given him the courage he needed his pulled his shoulders back and as the doors opened he walked proudly down between the assembled nobles head high. Stopping before the King he bowed his head before looking into Arthurs eyes.

"Lords, Ladies and gentlepeople we are gathered here today to honour the man responsible for saving Camelot. Without his help we would not be here today. For years he has been protecting us without ever asking or gaining any thanks. He has risked his life time and time again without any recognition. Today we are here to honour this man. Merlin today your are to be honoured and will be given the title and honour due to you. Do you swear to honour your King and use your powers to protect the citizens of Camelot to the best of your abilities? "

Merlin knelt before his King "I Merlin Emrys do swear fealty to you Arthur King of Camelot and will use my powers to the benefit of the citizens of Camelot as long as I live"

"Arise Lord Merlin Emerys Court Warlock of Camelot."

With that Arthur moved forward and placed a purple cloak with a gold embroidered Pendragon crest on the back and each side around Merlin's shoulders and drew him into a hug.

The room broke out in cheers loudest of all was Gwaine.

To be continued in Actions and Consequences Part 2


End file.
